Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of driers.
More specifically, the invention relates to portable driers for blow-drying articles of clothing.
In a further and more aspect, the invention comprises assemblies for converting hand held hair driers into portable clothes driers.
Background of the Invention
Business and recreational travelers often prefer to “travel light” and bring only a few items of clothing with them when on the road. For instance, an individual may choose to bring along two or three sets of casual clothes for every day use, and a single set of dress clothes for going out on a special occasion. When any one of these articles of clothing gets soiled, the traveler will typically hand wash it and then either hang it out to air-dry or blow it dry with a conventional hand-held hair-dryer. However, air-drying can take several hours, while blow-drying with a conventional hair dryer requires the use of one or both hands, making it very inconvenient for the time-pressed traveler. Accordingly, there exists a need for portable devices allowing quick, hands-free clothes drying.